


A Little Night Music

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: A captive Rita really bugs Hermione





	A Little Night Music

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For Mark356  


* * *

Hermione unbuttoned her blouse and set down the brush. Her bedroom was on the second floor and, well, as everyone knows, heat rises. 

The furniture was the same as it had been when she was a child, all painted white wood, with a frilly canopy bed. There was a large round mirror over her dresser, which housed a collection of plastic horses that she was far too old for now but still lived there, half-forgotten and frozen in midstride. Little bits of her life as a witch, school books, pictures of friends that made faces at her (and in Fred's case, an obscene gesture) mixed haphazardly with her Muggle life; her CD player, a video game that was overdue, a set of keys she would never need at Hogwarts. She ignored all of it as she sat on the edge of her bed with a sigh. 

Another bit of that life, very much alive, sat in a charmed jar on her windowsill, also forgotten for the moment. A leaf crinkled slightly as the beetle stirred from its nap.

She swept sweaty hair off the back of her neck and undid the clasp to the little necklace Ron had given her (it was sweet of him to think of her); her breasts jiggled as she pulled off her blouse. She frowned slightly as she reached under her tank-top and undid her bra; though she couldn't place the annoyance. She slid the bra out from under her top one strap at a time and slipped it off. 

Then she pulled off her shoes and socks, and wondered where that faint sound was coming from -- was it electronic? She glanced about, but there didn't seem to be anything on… she decided to ignore it. 

As she unzipped her jeans, the buzzing sound grew louder, and seemed to take on a rhythm. Now that was _not_ electronic. Her hands stopped. And the buzzing stopped. She started to move again, unzipping her jeans and edging them down over her hips, revealing filmy pink underwear. The buzzing restarted. 

__

Buzzz-buzzz-Buuuuzzz.

__

She was pulling off her tank-top when she realised it had more than a rhythm -- it had a tune. 

__

Buzzz-buzzz-Buuuuzzz.   
Ba-buzz-buzz-Buuuuuzzzzz.   
Buzz-buzz-Buuuuzzz - ba-buzz buzz baaaa-buzz.

__

She recognised the source and the striptease tune in the same instant.

"Oh you --" Hermione snatched her blouse to her chest, not succeeding in covering much, "you -- _stop that!_ " And she dove out of the room. 

Only Rita Skeeter could get under her skin, even as a bug. On the sill, one could almost hear the beetle chuckle.


End file.
